


Speaking of Marriage

by Katrina_Viv



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Happy, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina_Viv/pseuds/Katrina_Viv
Summary: Aziraphale doesn't understand what Crowley is hinting at.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 43





	Speaking of Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> A cute scene that could fit into all sorts of timelines and headcanons. 
> 
> Aziraphale's response is very heteronormative, but keep in mind that this scene could take place in the 1800s, or if it's more recent, Aziraphale tends to think in an old-fashioned way.

Crowley put his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands, watching Aziraphale savor a cup of hot chocolate. For many years now, they had been meeting up every few weeks or months to strategize how best to help each other with their divine assignments and make life easier for them both. It wasn't just because they were friends - working together gave them more time to spend on their worldly interests, such as Aziraphale's love of books and Crowley's love of cars.  
  
"Aziraphale..." said Crowley, out of the blue. "Have you ever thought about getting married?"  
  
"No," said Aziraphale. "Why would I?" He wondered why Crowley would even bring this up. Marriage was such a human concept. 

"Really? I think it sounds rather appealing."  
  
Had Crowley lost his mind? As far as Aziraphale was aware, humans typically got married so that they would have someone to share money with, to help them with housework or farm work, and to possibly have children with. An angelic being marrying a human was very much Not Allowed, but no one in their right mind would want to do that anyway - though angels often appeared in human form, they were two quite different species.  
  
"Are you saying you want to be married?" asked Aziraphale softly, hoping that this was some sort of strange joke.  
  
"Maybe," said Crowley, smiling a bit.  
  
Who would Crowley marry, anyway? He didn't generally associate with women, as far as Aziraphale knew. Aziraphale often had a number of female acquaintances, but he never thought of any of them in _that_ way.  
  
"Who would you marry, anyway?" asked Aziraphale, starting to feel annoyed. "Do you even _know_ any women?"  
  
Crowley chuckled quietly. "Angel, I don't want to marry a woman."  
  
"Who would you marry, then?!" 

Crowley looked straight into Aziraphale's eyes. "You."  
  
"Oh." This had to be a very different sort of Not Allowed.


End file.
